porque tu me gustas
by hikari to seimei
Summary: Habían pasado 6 años desde la 4ta guerra ninja y muchas cosas han pasado.al summary, pero onegai delen un oportunidad es mi primer fic/ buen kurama/


**Hola que tal, este es mi primer fic así que tengan consideración.**

**es una de las tantas historias que se me vienen a la cabeza jeje bueno a leer!**

* * *

Habían pasado 6 años desde la 4ta guerra ninja y muchas cosas han pasado.

Hinata no recibió ninguna respuesta departe de Naruto sobre su declaración, así que decidió superar ese amor y continuar adelante.

Naruto se volvió Hokage (AN: eso era de esperarse) y este consiguió la forma de que el Kyubi tuviera su propio cuerpo, pero por solo unas cuantas horas y no puede alejarse tanto; muchas personas se apusieron a este acontecimiento, y no lo trataban con mucho respeto que se diga y la mayoría de las personas salen corriendo o lo miran con miedo; debido a esto siempre tenía un humor no muy activo.

Pero eso esta por cambiar gracias a cierta oji-perla de cabello negro azulado.

Había un sol brillante, la gente se encontraba en su día a día, mucho calor para el gusto de las personas. Hinata se encontraba con Kiba y Shino; todos llevaban ropa ligera, excepto Shino claro esta; Hinata tenía un vestido de tirantes de un color lila claro, con unos estampados de unas flores color blanco y sus sandalias ninja y Kiba llevaba una camisa gris, unas bermudas color negro, sus sandalias ninja y Akamaru a su lado.

Kiba: oye …Shino, como haces para no tener calor en este momento!.- dijo con las manos detrás de su cabeza y algo irritado.

Shino: eso no es de tu incumbencia.-dijo con su típico tono serio.

Hinata: necesito ir al mercado a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, nos vemos luego.-agitó su mano en forma de despedida y se alejó de ellos dirigiéndose al mercado. Hace unos 3 años atrás pudo convencer a su padre de que la dejara vivir por su cuenta, pero que debía cumplir sus deberes con el clan a todo costa.

Pasó una hora y Hinata pagaba su última compra para dirigirse a su casa, hasta que chocó con alguien.

Hinata: lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta por donde venía.-puso sus bolsas abajo y ayudó a aquel sujeto a levantarse.

?: no hay problema, yo también estaba distraído.-se quedó paralizado por la persona que tenía en frente.

Hinata: jijijijiji, oh hola Kyubi, como estas?.- dijo esto y sonrió

Kyubi: ah hola, bien y tu?.- y un pequeño sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas. El Kyubi llevaba una camisa roja manga corta, un pantalón largo azul oscuro, sandalias ninja, su cabello rojo oscuro desordenado y sus dos ojos color rojo.

Hinata: jeje igual, si quieres puedes acompañarme y comer algo?.-

Kyubi: no hace falta no tengo hambre.- dicho esto se escucho un gruñido previniendo del estomago del Kyubi.

Hinata: seguro? Haré ramen y teriyaki de pollo seguro que no quieres?.- empezó a contar mentalmente-.* _3, 2 , 1_*.-

Kyubi: bueno esta bien.- y con eso empezaron a dirigirse al apartamento de Hinata.

Llegaron al apartamento de Hinata y esta empezó hacer la cena; pasó una media hora y la cena estaba lista; Kyubi fue el primero en comer.

Kyubi: wow esto esta delicioso Hinata! Cocinas muy bien!.- y empezó a comer más rápido comiéndose todo lo que había en la mesa excepto el plato de Hinata. Terminaron la cena y se dispusieron a hablar.

Kyubi: oye Hinata, ¿por qué eres tan buena conmigo?.-

Hinata: ¿por qué no? Eres una persona amigable, se que antes no lo eras, demo has cambiado y ahora eres una buena persona, todos necesitan una segunda oportunidad.-se sonrojo un poco al decir esto.

Kyubi: oh,…no lo había visto de esa manera, gracias.-

Hinata: ¿por qué?.-

Kyubi: por lo que dijiste _*¿qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?, que me esta pasando, al verla así de linda …. Wow wow wow acaso dije linda!¿ QUÉ ME ESTA PASANDO?*_.- esta era la primera vez que el Kyubi sentía este tipo de cosas.

Hinata: ah ok…de nada.-y siguieron hablando; estaban pasando un buen rato, pero el Kyubi se tuvo que ir.

Kyubi: ya me tengo que ir se me acaba el tiempo, pero la pase muy bien, sería agradable volver hacer este tipo de cosas.-

Hinata: si, cuando quieras solo dime.- abrió la puerta y se despidió.- adiós Kyubi.-

Kyubi: adiós Hinata.-

Pasaron meses y el Kyubi y Hinata seguían haciendo este tipo de encuentros, y cada vez más el Kyubi se sentía atraído por Hinata y viceversa.

Hinata había terminado de lavar los platos y fue a sentarse en el sofá y comenzar otra agradable platica.

Kyubi: Hinata desde que te conocí has sido muy buena conmigo y pasar tanto tiempo contigo, me ha hecho sentir cosas que no había sentido antes.-

Hinata: ¿que quieres decir? *_no entiendo, será que yo… no , aunque me guste mucho dudo que yo le guste a el_*.-confusión era lo que sentí en este momento.

Kyubi: quiero decir que tu me gustas.- y se sonrojó.

Ok esto sorprendió a Hinata por completo, definitivamente esto no se lo esperaba.

Kyubi: entenderé si no quisieras estar conmigo.-comenzó a pararse para irse pero Hinata le agarró la mano.

Hinata: no…no te vayas, es solo que esto me agarró desprevenida.- el Kyubi se tranquilizó y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

Hinata: tu también me gustas.-dijo muy sonrojada.

Kyubi: ¿enserio? *_no puedo creerlo, de verdad le gusto*.- _dijo muy sorprendido.

Hinata: aja.- se sonrojó aún más.

Kyubi: ¿entonces querrías ser mi novia?.-

Hinata: me encantaría.- dicho esto el Kyubi y Hinata se fueron acercando hasta que se besaron para sellar aquel ese momento.

_FIN_

* * *

**que tal? espero que les haya gustado!**

**dejen rewies!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
